


Can You Hear Me Praying?

by faithinthepoor



Series: Glee [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Grilled Cheesus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Hear Me Praying?

**Author's Note:**

> In my series this follows [I’m Not That Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640810), [It Sucks to be Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640836), [Kiss Me Goodbye](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640850), [We All Have Sorrow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640862), [I’m Not Myself Lately](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640884), [I Ain’t the Worst You’ve Ever Seen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640900), [I Know That I’ve Got Issues](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640908), [You’ll Never See What You’ve Done to Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641365), [Everyone Must Stand Alone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641370), [I Should Be Happy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641377), [Every Now and Then I Fall Apart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641387), [I Wish That I Had Jesse’s Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641391), [I Dreamed That God Would Be Forgiving](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641394), [I Don’t Want To Be Friends](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641401), [I’m a Loser Baby](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641414), [I Sometimes Wish I’d Never Been Born At All](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641422), [I Don’t Wanna Think Anymore](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951407) and [I Am Stronger Than Yesterday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951449)

A few months ago absolutely nothing about her life was how it was meant to be but at least now she can return to taking pride in her high ponytail and her Cheerios uniform. As medals of honour go they seem a little pathetic, even to Quinn, but pathetic or not they are a sign that she hasn’t completely destroyed her life. Even in her odd new world where she has become an outcast, a willing member of the glee club, a failed believer in abstinence and a virtual orphan there are some things that are a little more bizarre than others. There is no trajectory she could have envisioned for herself that would have resulted in her sitting between two divas as they sang to their respective Gods in order to try and save the life of Mr Hummel.

She has attended many prayer meetings and even some candlelit vigils for virtual strangers but this is something entirely different. This is tantamount to admitting that she is a member of the glee club family. That thought sits uncomfortably with her. She is not like the others. She wasn’t friendless before she joined the glee club and she is not worried about new members coming along and disturbing the balance of their little group. Quinn is as against the idea of new members as anyone else but that’s only because she doesn’t need people to bear witness to her active involvement in New Directions.

In a world that makes sense she would have been throwing slushies at Kurt instead of trying to help out his dad. Not that Kurt is being particularly gracious about the offers of help. He is histrionically pushing everyone away and acting like he is the only person to have ever known pain. Quinn can forgive him his anger and his denial of God – if God had made her like Kurt she probably wouldn’t be a fan either – but pushing away his friends seems reprehensible to her. If there is one thing the members of the glee club know about it is pain. You don’t end up choosing an activity that places a target on your back without having some familiarity with pain and loss.

Right now Kurt and his collection of designer jackets might as well be dead to her. Kurt’s father, on the other hand, deserves prayer. God needs to know that here lies a good man. A man who doesn’t understand his child and yet accepts that this is who his son is and loves him anyway. She doubts Mr Hummel goes to church or donates large sums of money to charity but she is sure that he is a better man than a lot of people who do. The world needs more people like Mr Hummel and she really hopes that God knows that.

Quinn would like to think that she would have come to the hospital of her own accord but that probably isn’t true. Left to her own devices she would have shed some private tears and petitioned God in her prayers but she doubts that she would have visited the hospital while Kurt was being so unreasonable. To be fair she might have stayed away even if Kurt were accepting help with open arms. The idea of joining forces with a Jew and whatever kind of happy-clappy evangelical Mercedes is isn’t something that would have ever entered her head. It’s still not really something that she wants to have in her head so when a highly excitable Rachel informed her of the plan to use the power of song and to cover bases by employing different dominations Quinn was as affronted as she was powerless to resist.

She might be sceptical but part of her is happy to find herself sitting at Mr Hummel’s beside watching Rachel blissfully living out a Streisand related fantasy. Quinn feels a wave of anger when Kurt bursts in and ruins the moment but she is fairly certain that most of that anger relates to the fact that Rachel’s limelight got stepped on. She will continue to pray for Kurt and his father, there is nothing that Kurt can do to stop that, but she doesn’t know how to fix the fact that Rachel didn’t get to finish her song.

They stand in the hallway outside of Mr Hummel’s room not really certain what to do. “You guys should go,” Mercedes declares.

“I’m not sure that he wants any of us here right now,” Rachel points out.

“No he doesn’t,” Mercedes admits, “but I’m not going to let that stop me.”

“Then maybe we should stay too,” Rachel replies.

Quinn feels the need to intervene before this turns into a display of one-upmanship between the other girls, “It’s ok. We’ll go. It will probably be easier for Kurt if it’s just you here Mercedes.”

“But I….” Rachel starts to protest causing Quinn to shoot her a look that she hopes is both discrete and full of meaning. Judging by the way Rachel blushes it’s clear that the meaning got across but Quinn is worried that her efforts to be discrete have now been rendered pointless. “I want to help but if you really think this is for the best then we’ll go.” Rachel takes a step closer to Quinn while she is talking and Quinn feels her heart rate increase.

“Thanks guys. Quinn are you gonna be ok to get home?”

“Don’t worry I’ll make sure she’s taken care of,” Rachel states and Quinn is struck dumb. All she can do is nod and let Rachel usher her off the ward.

“I didn’t even say goodbye,” she notes when the doors to the elevator close.

“I’m not sure that Kurt was really all that interested in exchanging farewells with us.”

“No, I mean to Mercedes.”

“If she noticed I’m sure she’ll get over it.”

“What do you mean _if_ she noticed?”

“Aw sweetie you are very, very noticeable.”

“Now you are patronising me.”

“Do you doubt that I notice you?” Rachel states as she presses her body against Quinn’s.

“I’ll admit I’m having a hard time believing that right now,” Quinn replies as she feels Rachel place a kiss on her temple. She is about to return the favour in a much more pleasurable way when the bell of the lift sounds and they fly apart. Quinn feels a pain in her chest. She doesn’t like being confronted with the reality of her big love being something wrapped in secrets and shame.

Rachel looks completely unfazed and when they finally reach the lobby Quinn begins to walk away. “Where are you going?” Rachel asks.

“I think I need to be alone.”

“Is it cause of the lift thing? I thought you’d want me to do that.” Rachel tilts her head to the side. “If it’ll make things better I’ll kiss you right now.”

“Rachel,” Quinn hisses.

“See I think you both want to be upset with me and yet are completely uncomfortable with any PDAs. Are you enjoying having your cake and eating it too?”

“I’m not upset with you. Just by our situation.”

“I think there are bigger things to worry about right now. Like say Kurt’s dad.”

Quinn wants to slap herself on the forehead. When Rachel Berry is being the voice of reason she knows that she is being unbelievably self-indulgent. “You’re right. I’m sorry you didn’t get to finish your song.”

“It was only a song.”

“I thought all of your performances were sacred.”

“Hey if there had have been a major Broadway producer in the room I would have punched Kurt, stuffed him under the bed, and made sure I finished the number.”

“Good to see that you still have your standards.”

“I am very serious about my aspirations.”

“And very serious about your Barbara. I’m surprise Kurt didn’t get punched on the strength of interrupting something Yentl related alone.”

“I did show remarkable self-restraint didn’t I?”

Quinn smirks, “Your virtue is never ending.”

“I think we should finish praying for Kurt’s dad. Will you come to the chapel with me?”

“I didn’t think you did chapels.”

“It’s a hospital. The chapel is non-sectarian.”

“Well I guess that makes it ok then.”

“No it makes it kind of bland and creepy but it’s done with good intentions.”

“Well how can I possibly say no to an offer that includes bland and creepy?”

“Exactly,” Rachel replies and takes Quinn’s hand.

“Rachel I don’t think we should,” Quinn says as she looks down at their joined fingers.

“The good thing about hospitals is that they are full of sad and worried people and sad and worried people need support and handholding.”

“Are you telling me that you are happy to use grief as a cover?”

“We happen to know someone who is lying unconscious in a bed up there. I think we get to use grief as grief.”

Quinn doesn’t let go of Rachel’s hand and follows her to the chapel which turns out to be a small dimly lit room with lots of wood panelling but not a single cross in sight. “You’re right it is kinda creepy,” she whispers

“I like to deliver on my promises.”

Quinn giggles at that and then feels guilty, “Don’t make me laugh in here.”

“I think you’re allowed to display any emotion that you like so long as it’s honest.”

“Since when are you an expert on these things?”

“I’m not. It just seems like you should be able to let your feelings out.”

“Just so you know. I don’t think we should kiss in here.”

“Ok so we pray first and then where do I take you for the kissing part?”

“Rachel I don’t think you are taking this seriously.”

“Both kissing and praying are very serious. It’s why I think it is best to develop a proper plan.”

“You’re an idiot,” she states affectionately.

Rachel doesn’t protest, in fact she nods rather solemnly in response. She then bows her head and Quinn assumes that Rachel has moved onto the prayer part of the plan. Quinn briefly feels bad for wanting the prayer stage to be over quickly but then lowers her own head and tries to give both Mr Hummel and God the respect that they deserve. Rachel reaches over and joins their hands together and Quinn’s ability to focus on prayer decreases significantly. In the end she decides that it’s not really that bad, after all this isn’t a proper church. She makes a promise to herself to devote her time to prayer once she gets home and once she is done making out with Rachel Berry.


End file.
